After hours
by Chopstickman
Summary: After along day at the Cafe Minto has something she wants to tell Zakuro. How will she react? And what of her coworkers? MxI ZxM
1. Chapter 1

After Hours

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If he did 4kids would never have been allowed to butcher it the way they did.

AN: A big shout out to my beta reader Granite Aizawa; with out her this fic wouldn't have happened :P. And on with the story!

The end of the work day at Café Mew Mew. Minto and Zakuro were alone in the dressing room. The others were still cleaning the last few tables.

_'Come on Minto. You can do this. Just three words'_

Minto gulped nervously and held her head down. Zakuro didn't notice and continued to undress.

"Onee-sama? I have something to tell you"

"What is it Minto?"

Minto looked up at her idol, seeing her sans waitress uniform.

"I…ah…Onee-sama…ur…" _'Damn you Onee-sama! Do you have to wear underwear that sexy?_'

"Well? What was it?"

"I that is to say you and I, I mean" _'Argh! I love you! Just spit it out!'_

"If you aren't going to say anything to me…"

"I want you to fuck me!!" _'Shit! I didn't mean to say that!'_

Ichigo Retasu and Purin were just outside the door when they heard Minto's outburst. The two older girls quickly grabbed Purin and dashed to the front of the café.

"Retasu, did you hear…?"

"H-h-hai"

"What's 'fuck' mean na no da?"

Hurriedly slapping her hand over Purin's mouth Retasu quickly exclaimed that she wasn't supposed to say that word.

"Why na no da?"

"Just because!"

"But what's it mean na no da!"

"You'll learn when you're older!"

Ichigo's shout brought Shirogane and Keiichiro out from the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

lllllllllll

Back inside the dressing room Zakuro was staring at Minto. For her part Minto was unable to meet Zakuro's eyes, and it took all she had not to bolt out of the room.

"Did you mean that?"

"I-wel-n-ye-"

Slowly Zakuro closed the distance between them. Her hand moved up in a measured pace, coming to rest on Minto's breast. A sharp intake of breath form the bird girl almost made Zakuro pull away. Instead she squeezed the breast lightly.

"Did you mean it?"

"…hai…"

Crushing her lips to Minto's Zakuro let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her other hand closed around Minto's waist, pinning the shorter girl to her. Minto's appreciative moans egged the wolf girl onwards, running her hands all over her new lover. As the pair broke their kiss Minto took the initiative. Playful nips along Zakuro's jaw line, down her neck, across her chest and back up the other side of her neck set the young model on fire. Roughly pulling down the top of Minto's uniform and pushing her to the ground Zakuro savaged her breasts, leaving bite marks all over. Minto's head was swimming with emotion and could do little more than whimper as her lover pleasured her. Unnoticed by either girl Zakuro's ears and tail had popped out.

lllllllll

"Minto said what?!"

"Not so loud you jerk!"

Keiichiro wisely let the two argue and turned to Retasu, who was currently holding Purin still.

"So Minto and Zakuro are…?"

"…Hai"

"That is surprising. For it to be here"

"Tell me what 'fucking' is na no da!"

Retasu again tried to stop the young girl from cursing and Ichigo stormed away from Shirogane. Keiichiro decide now would be a good time to bake a cake.

llllll

Zakuro had hiked up Minto's skirt and was currently peeling off her panties with her teeth.

"Onee-sama... onegai… don't stop…"

Zakuro complied; thrusting her tongue into Minto's slit. Minto squeaked at the sensation, making Zakuro pull her tongue out and thrust in again. Unable to stop herself Minto began grinding her hips into Zakuro's face. Growling Zakuro stopped her ministrations and sat up.

"Onee-sama? Why'd you stop?"

"Heh. You'll see Kotori-chan"

Holding one of Minto's legs up Zakuro pushed their nether regions together. Minto gasped at the contact.

"Now you use your hips"

lllllll

A loud noise soon erupted from the dressing room. Ichigo was incredulous.

"Is Zakuro howling?!"

"Probably due to the infusion of the Red Data animal DNA. Much like how Ichigo in all likelihood enjoys it from behind and mewls a lot"

Incensed at Shirogane's words Ichigo couldn't help having her ears pop out.

"SHIROGANE-TEME!! I'M A VIRGIN!!!"

Retasu looked like she would die of embarrassment at any moment just from listening to the conversation. Shirogane was beginning to worry about his safety with Ichigo hissing at him. Keiichiro blithely ignored everything and Purin, holding a dictionary, was shell shocked.

"The grown up world is so Ero-Ero na no da"

llllllll

Later that evening as Ichigo tried to go to sleep she found it eluded her. Images of Masaya doing her just wouldn't go away.

"GRRRRRRR!!DAMN YOU SHIROGANE!!!"

In her parents room they were startled by their daughter's outburst.

"Huh? Wasn't Shirogane her boss?"

"Poor thing. Must have had a bad day at work"

Nihongo :

Onee-sama: older sister; very respectful

Kotori-chan: cute little bird

Hai: yes

Onegai: please

-teme: (alone or added to end of a person's name) I have been corrected, its actually a rude way of saying 'you', but is often taken by translators as meaning bastard/bitch

Ero-Ero: perverted; often just used with only one 'ero', such as with the case of ero-saito: porn site, here doubled for bigger impact


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only thing I owned was my sanity. I lost that years ago. Never been happier!

AN: Time to introduce the second major pairing of this fic, MasayaxIchigo! And if anyone doesn't like it, screw you! I like the couple, so they stay. XP

Ichigo was frustrated. Not quite at the frantic stage yet but she was getting there. Even after finally falling asleep last night she was still barely able to function. Her parents considered keeping her home but Ichigo insisted that she was fine and staggered to school anyway. Her friends Moe and Miwa showed concern similar to her parents, but Ichigo didn't listen. It didn't matter too much, as Ichigo felt much better after she slept through her classes.

"Nyaaaa! That nap felt good"

"You're so catty, Ichigo"

"Yeah, ever since you started dating Aoyama you've been this way"

Vehement denials of being a cat insued.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once her friends had finished teasing her Ichigo set out to find Masaya. She found him outside the gymnasium.

"Aoyama-kun!"

Glomping his arm Ichigo almost missed his slight wince.

"Aoyama-kun? Did you get hurt?"

"Yeah, a little. Nothing major-"

"Nothing major? I'll be the judge of that!"

Dragging her boyfriend into the nurse's office Ichigo paid no attention to his insistence he was fine. Once inside she realized the school nurse was out.

"Oh great, she's not here. I'll just have to do it myself. Now sit down and tell me where it hurts"

"If you say so Ichigo"

Chuckling slightly Masaya sat down and pulled off his shirt. Ears popping out from embarrassment Ichigo stammers out a 'why'.

'_Because its fun teasing you' _"The injury is here on my side. You did say you would fix me up right?"

'_Wow he's hot. I really wanna- Damn it Ichigo! Stop thinking dirty thoughts! Aoyama-kun is not like that! Just do the first aid stuff! No nookie!'_

As Ichigo examined the wound she noticed that is really was nothing more than a mild bruise. Still a little soothing lotion couldn't hurt, right? Apparently it did, as Ichigo got all hot and bothered while rubbing it on Masaya. Once she was finished she put away the medical cream. Masaya began to put his shirt back on.

'_Argh! I'm so damn horny! Stupid Shirogane and his stupid suggestions!'_

Yes, it appeared that despite forgetting her thoughts from last night as soon as she touched Masaya they came rushing back. Once Masaya had gotten his shirt on again he heard a distinct click; the ring of metal against metal. Looking over to Ichigo he realized she just locked the door from the inside. Her tail was nervously swishing back and forth under her skirt.

"Ichigo?"

"Aoyama-kun"

She slowly made her way towards him, clenching his shoulders once in front of him. She cautiously looked up at him, pleading him with her eyes. In response Masaya wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly. Moaning her appreciation Ichigo opened her mouth and licked his lips, asking for entry. Granting it he began to lightly rub her back with his hands. Not satisfied she let go with one hand and pushed one of his under her skirt. Breaking the kiss Masaya looked her in the eye.

"Ichigo? Are you sure?"

"Onegai, Masaya, make me a woman"

Deeply kissing her again he slowly guided her to the patient's bed. Sitting her down he pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her soft pink bra. He massaged her chest, causing her to cry out.

"Kyaaa! Masaya, daisuki!"

"Ah, Ichigo"

Masaya took off her bell chocker and bit her neck as he removed her bra. She responded by tugging at his shirt, which he removed.

"I love you so much Ichigo"

Biting her neck once more Masaya laid her down on the bed. He slowly removed her skirt and then her panties. Ichigo squirmed as he started to rub her between her legs, eliciting pleasurable gasps from the catgirl.

"Masaya, be gentle with me"

"I will Ichigo"

Masaya gently pushed a finger passed her folds. He cut off her cry of pleasure with a kiss. Moaning into his mouth Ichigo began undoing his belt. As he slid off his pants he added another finger to Ichigo's increasingly wet hole. Shuddering, she turned over on all fours.

"Please, continue like this"

Wordlessly complying Masaya fingered her once again, causing her to drop her shoulders down, leaving her rear in the air. The sounds she made became progressively more mewl-like, something Masaya enjoyed very much. Getting up on his knees he placed is erect member against her, rubbing the head against her folds.

"D-don't te-ease me"

"Ichigo, are you-"

"Masaya, onegai"

Pushing into her Masaya's breathing became ragged. Ichigo mewled loudly, nearly coming to climax. Thrusting harder Masaya called out her name he spilled his seed in her. Trembling Ichigo came as well.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

The school nurse, now back from her meeting noticed her office was locked. Before she could pull out her keys the door opened, revealing the now dressed Ichigo and Masaya.

"And just what were you two doing in there? With the door locked?"

llllllllllllllllllllllll

"We didn't get much of a part in this chapter did we?"

"Onee-sama, stop breaking the fourth wall and do me"

"Hai Kotori-chan"

Nihongo no Jisho : Japanese dictionary

daisuki: literally big like; in Japan suki da(I like you) is used more often then aisteru(I love you) and putting dai-(big, large or great) in front of suki adds more meaning


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: weM weM oykoT nwo ton od I

AN: With one fell swoop a pattern is forged! So look for MintoxZakuro in the odd numbered chapters and MasayaxIchigo in the even numbered chapters

lllllllllllllll

Minto sighed. She could hardly believe she was in her Onee-sama's bed, on top of her Onee-sama to boot. She snuggled into Zakuro's chest. Zakuro petted her lover's head.

"My little Kotori-chan. You sure you won't have to leave?"

"I told them I was staying at a friend's house; a sleepover, just like we had at my house that time with everyone"

"You dirty girl. Lying to your family like that"

Blushing Minto turned away from Zakuro.

"I don't mind doing so if I can be with you"

Zakuro lowered her hand from the top of Minto's head to her chin. Pulling up her chin Zakuro smirked.

"Ready for another round?"

"Hai, Onee-sama"

Smiling Zakuro pulls Minto closer. Minto begins to lick Zakuro's left nipple with short, quick motions. Gripping the back of Minto's head Zakuro gasps. Minto switches to the right nipple, glad she can pleasure her lover so well. After she had gotten Zakuro's nipples sufficiently hard she moved forward, positioning herself so her nipples were touching Zakuro's. Rubbing their chests together Minto giggled.

'_Only a bit more then…'_

"Kotori-chan!"

Reversing their positions Zakuro pinned Minto to the bed, thrusting her tongue into the bird girl's mouth. Minto responded by pushing her tongue out of her mouth; the two slippery appendages writhing between their faces. Rearing back the now more wolf-looking girl bit Minto's neck, eliciting small cries from her.

"On-Ne-nee-sA-aam-aA!"

Zakuro smiled, licking the bottom of Minto's chin.

"You're all mine, Kotori-chan"

Roughly biting Minto's chest Zakuro smirked as Minto writhed beneath her. Chuckling Zakuro turns around, placing herself on Minto in the 69 position. Pushing her tongue past Minto's folds Zakuro is pleased to hear her lover's reaction.

"Kyaa! Onee-sama!"

Slipping in a finger Zakuro continued her ministrations. Minto began to return the attention, kissing and licking Zakuro's special place. To show her appreciation Zakuro added a second finger to Minto, who shuddered and licked Zakuro harder.

"Ah! I like that Kotori-chan. Do you like this?"

Zakuro bit down on Minto's clit. Unable to stop herself Minto came hard. Licking up as much of her juices as she could Zakuro turned around again. Kissing Minto deeply she spit her lover's nectar into her mouth. Minto swallowed, then laid there, mouth agape and breathing heavy.

"So Kotori-chan? Did you like it?"

"Ha…ha.h"

"I'll take that as a yes"

With a wolfish grin she captured Minto's lips once more.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

The following afternoon, as they don't go to work in the morning, Minto and Zakuro walked into Café Mew Mew together. The others were already there.

"Onee-chan -tachi! You're here na no da!"

Purin rolled by on her ball, circling them once then returning to where she was originally. Ichigo and Retasu shared a look, then nodded. They walked up to the couple. Retasu started.

"Minto-san, Zakuro-san, before anyone else says anything, we think you should-"

"What Retasu is saying is about your…actions the other day-"

"And last night"

All three girls reddened at Zakuro's shameless admission. Minto especially.

"O-Onee-sama!"

"What?"

"You… how could you just say it so easily?!"

"Simple. Just like how I can do this"

Pulling Minto to her Zakuro kisses her, not caring who saw them. Minto tried to push her away to no avail. All the other girls just redden at the act of intimacy.

"Cut it out or I'll dock your pay"

Shirogane, annoyed at the public display of affection but glad no customers had arrived yet, crossed his arms. Zakuro end the kiss and glared at him.

"We're independently wealthy. You don't pay us anyway"

"Hahahaha! Kinda ruins your argument, doesn't it?"

Shirogane bristled. Ichigo laughed at him some more and Zakuro went back to kissing a helpless Minto. Retasu averted her eyes and Purin was swinging from the chandelier. Keiichiro walked in.

"Anyone want some cake?"

An aggravated Shirogane turned on him.

"Is that your answer to everything?"

His answer shocked them all.

"Of course not! Sometimes I make tarts or parfaits!"

The Mews did a collective face plant as large tic marks appeared on Shirogane's face. Keiichiro blinked, not comprehending their reactions.

"Would you rather have something else? Mina-san? Moshi moshi?"

Nihongo no Jisho: Japanese dictionary

-tachi: often understood to be 'and friends' or 'group'; here it is used to show that Purin was greeting both Minto and Zakuro at the same time; for example, in Naruto the three characters Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi can be referred to as Konohamaru-tachi, meaning they have been addressed as a group

Mina-san: everyone; polite way of addressing a large group of people

Moshi moshi: Hello; more often used on the phone but also used to gather peoples' attention


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yes. No. Maybe. You can't prove anything. I plead the Second. And the Fifth. Peace! I'm out

AN: Can anyone guess the surprise at the end of this chapter?

lllllllllllllll

What Ichigo really loved about having Kishu, Pai and Taruto gone, other then the fact that perv Kishu wasn't around anymore, was that she could rejoin the gymnastics team. She came to practice after school and was welcomed back with open arms.

"Ichigo-san! How wonderful it will be to perform with you again!"

"Yeah! We make a whole team again!"

"Let's go pull out the mats!"

"I'll get the tools!"

AN: Okay so I forgot how many of them there were. Let's just say each one talked once.

Once they had finished all the preparations and donned their leotards the now complete gymnastics club started their routines. Ichigo decided to try her hand at the ribbon. Unfortunately for her, her skills had diminished; almost to the same point as when she first started. Meaning she tied herself up with her ribbon. Unknown to her however, Masaya had come to watch her practice. He chuckled silently as he watched his oft times clumsy girlfriend. Her old skill was quickly coming back; she was already doing a floor routine with a ball. The other girls applauded, happy to know Ichigo hadn't gotten too out of the swing of things. Once the practice session ended the girls began to put away their gear.

"Hey Ichigo, I think someone's here to see you"

"Huh? Who could-"

A confused Ichigo turned and caught sight of Masaya.

"Eep! Masaya! When did you get here?"

"Well I-"

Before Masaya could continue the gymnastics girls crowded behind Ichigo.

"So it's 'Masaya' now is it?"

"Last time it was still 'Aoyama-kun'"

Masaya chuckled at the scene. Ichigo was spazzing as her friends teased her about being really close to him.

'_Any more and her ears will come out'_

"If I may borrow my girlfriend for a moment?"

The still giggling gymnasts left for the locker room. Ichigo took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I've always thought you were really cute in that leotard"

"Arigatou Masaya. Did we agree to meet today? Oh no! I didn't forget anything did I?"

"Relax Ichigo. I just came here because I felt like it"

Masaya wrapped his arms around her waist. Ichigo responded by snuggling close to him. She was blushing, not used to doing something so forward outside a locked room or equally private place.

"Masaya, you didn't come here just to talk did you?"

"I always like talking to you Ichigo. But you're right, I was thinking of something more than that"

Ichigo giggled as she drew a circle on his chest.

"And what might that something be?"

Masaya leaned in only to be interrupted by the rest of the gymnastics club exiting the locker room and snickering at the two. They soon left, leaving the young couple in the gym alone.

"Mou! If they're so interested in romance they should go get their own boyfriends!"

"You know Ichigo, that's the first time you ever admitted that I'm your boyfriend"

Masaya smiled at her. Ichigo returned the smile. Not wanting to repeat the earlier interruption, Ichigo takes Masaya by the hand and leads him into the girls' locker room. She stopped by her locker.

"We should.. I mean no one should interrupt us here for a while"

"You're being rather forward aren't you Ichigo? What would your mother say?"

"Masaya! What? You-"

"Joudan"

Kissing Ichigo silenced any angry retort she had.

"You're so cute Ichigo"

"Masaya-baka. You shouldn't tease me so much"

"But if I didn't then I wouldn't get to see your cat ears"

"Hentai. Wanting my ears out for that"

Masaya kisses her again. A giggling Ichigo breaks the kiss when he starts tickling her.

"Masaya! Hahahaha! Yamate!"

"Hmm. No. Your laugh is too cute"

"Hahahaha! Meanine! Hahahaha!"

Ichigo turned her back to Masaya to try and get away. Not letting her escape Masaya stopped tickling her sides and pulled her close. He softly rubbed her stomach making Ichigo purr. Leaning in close he kissed the back of her neck.

"Do you know what your purring does to me?"

Pushing her rear into his crotch Ichigo giggled.

"Why don't you show me?"

"With pleasure"

Masaya started licking and biting Ichigo's neck as he brushed his hands over her breasts. He squeezed them gently before letting one trail down. Ichigo trembled as Masaya's fingers slowly worked their way under her leotard and into her folds. Pulling away from him Ichigo opened her locker. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small square package.

"Masaya, I want you to… I mean if we aren't careful I might… "

"I understand Ichigo. I don't mind wearing one"

Masaya takes to condom and opens it. Ichigo bends over, pushing her bottom out. Masaya undoes his pants and puts on the condom.

"Are you ready Ichigo?"

"Hai"

The sound of the doors opening heralded the coming of the volleyball team. Without thinking Ichigo shoved Masaya in side her locker and slammed it shut.

"Momomiya-san? Didn't practice for the gymnastics team end a while ago?"

With much nervous chuckling Ichigo waved it off.

"I just stayed to…er... take a shower! That's right I came back to take a shower! So I'm gonna go do that. Right now"

Ichigo scampered off leaving the volleyball team to their own devices. Back inside Ichigo's locker Masaya was cramped and rather irritated.

'_That's it. I'm springing for a love hotel next time. No more getting almost caught at school'_

nihongo no jishio: Japanese dictionary

Arigatou: thank you

Mou: female expression of exasperation

yamate: stop

joudan: joke/ joking


	5. Chapter 5

After Hours

Zakuro started her morning like always. She got up, stretched, all the normal things. She did notice a blinking light on her answering machine; a sure sign she had a message on it. Absently hoping it was left by a horny Minto she pressed the play button.

"Fujiwara-san, this is your agent. You have a two week photo shoot down in Okinawa. The weather's looking promising so expect some beach shots. You'll need to be on the plane tomorrow; the ticket should have been delivered by now"

"Damn"

Getting off work was no problem. Neither was defending the city as nothing much was happening. However, it was still two weeks without any Minto.

'_I'd better make today count'_

Before Zakuro could exit her apartment she spied a certain object. A wolfish grin spread across her face as she pocketed it for later use.

lllllllll

After work. Minto's favorite time of day. And all due to a single reason; now was when she could spend the most time with Zakuro. She was so happy she practically skipped out of the changing room to wait for her personal idol. Zakuro did not disappoint, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist from behind. Minto giggled as Zakuro kissed her neck.

"Onee-sama… so wonderful"

"I have something to talk to you about Kotori-chan"

"What is it Onee-sama?"

"Come on. I'll tell you in there"

Leading a confused Minto to a waiting limo Zakuro mulled over how to tell her. Once inside she had decided on the direct approach.

"I have a photo shoot n Okinawa for the next two weeks"

"Nani? But but what about I mean-"

Minto shook her head to clear it.

"I'm going to miss you Onee-sama. Will you call me?"

"Sure thing. But I was hoping for a good send off…the plane doesn't leave until tomorrow"

Minto smiled as Zakuro kissed her. She gave an enthusiastic squeak when Zakuro's hands found themselves under her dress.

"So forceful! We are still in the limousine, Onee-sama"

"Like I care"

Zakuro sat back and pulled Minto on top of herself.

"Anywhere is fine if I can be with you"

Minto's next words were interrupted by Zakuro's tongue. The two continued to make out all the way to a love hotel a few minutes away from the airport. Leaving the driver with instructions to return in the afternoon the pair entered and selected a room.

lllllllllllll

Minto was slightly put off by Zakuro's actions upon entering the room. She had thrown off her vest and shirt; then pushed Minto onto the bed. Not that Minto wasn't enjoying herself, but she would have liked a more gentle start.

"Onee-sama is being so rough today"

"Sue me. I want to have some fun before being shipped off for two weeks"

That said Zakuro thrust her tongue into Minto's mouth and began to unzip her dress. Minto returned the kiss with equal passion, moaning to encourage Zakuro to continue. Zakuro broke the kiss long enough to help Minto out of her dress and shed her own pants. The girls, now clad in only their undergarments, crushed their lips together as they fell back onto the bed. Zakuro started biting Minto's neck, trailing down to her chest. She used her teeth and tongue to partially remove Minto's bra then took a nipple into her mouth. Minto gasped and writhed under her lover.

"Ah! Onee-sama! I-!"

Her words were lost as Zakuro plunged her finger into her. Zakuro switched to the other nipple as she nearly ripped her own bra off. Minto let Zakuro know just how much she loved the pleasuring touch by raising her leg between Zakuro's. The wolf girl grinned and began to rub herself against the limb. Returning to Minto's mouth Zakuro's animalistic features revealed themselves. Their tongues intertwined, wrestling in a sensual dance between them. Zakuro increased the pace of her pleasuring herself on Minto's leg and added another finger to her lover's slit. Minto moaned louder into Zakuro's mouth, wrapping her arms tighter around her lover's neck. A wave of ecstasy surged through them, one crying out the other letting off a mild howl. Breathing heavy Zakuro pulled herself off Minto. Minto turned a questioning look to her only to find a smirk on her lover's face. Zakuro strolled over to her discarded vest and pulled out an item Minto couldn't see well. Zakuro returned to the bed and removed Minto's soaked panties. Zakuro's tail wagged as she dove into her lover, tongue probing deep into her.

"Kyaa! That feels so good Onee-sama"

"Just wait till I turn this on"

Minto heard a faint buzz then felt something pressed against her. She threw her head back as her hips bucked involuntarily. Zakuro's smirk widened at Minto's reaction to the egg-shaped vibrator. Minto's cries became louder as Zakuro moved the vibrator up and down her lower lips. Chuckling to herself Zakuro held Minto's legs apart. Minto started to press herself against Zakuro's movements, something the model greatly enjoyed. She leaned down and began to lick below Minto's entrance.

"Yadda! Don't lick that spot!"

Zakuro's response was to tongue her ass harder and push the vibrator inside her lover's pussy. Minto's loud protests went unheeded as did her grip on Zakuro's head. Her vain attempts at stopping her purple-haired lover served only to stimulate the wolf girl; who decided to pinch Minto's clit between her fingers. With a shudder Minto's orgasm tore through her, her nectar splattering all over Zakuro's face.

"I guess you liked that more than you let on, eh Kotori-chan?"

"O… nee… sama… so… mean…"

"You shouldn't be out of breath so early. We're not done just yet"

Pulling the vibrator out of Minto caused the girl to give off a gasp at the sensation. Zakuro turned the knob on the attached remote, bringing the vibrator to its next highest setting. Placing the object on Minto's folds Zakuro was pleased to see the effect it had on her. Removing her own panties Zakuro lowered herself onto the vibrator so it was placed directly between her and Minto. Thrusting powerfully with her hips Zakuro was unable to keep herself from becoming short of breath. Her ragged breaths quickly turned to howls as she relentlessly ground her hips together with Minto's. Reaching for the remote once again Zakuro again turned up the vibrator, nearly bringing her and Minto to orgasm yet again. Minto was lost in ecstasy as Zakuro made love to her, and similarly Zakuro was as well. With a final sound from each their pleasure peaked. Zakuro fell on the bed next to her exhausted lover. Their tired fingers intertwined as sleep claimed them.

Nihongo no Jisho: Japanese dictionary

Nani: what

Yadda: no


	6. Chapter 6

It was a new day. A Sunday to be precise. No school, currently her day off; yes today was looking good. Lazily yawning in the lull of morning Ichigo returned to her breakfast. She repressed the urge to find a nice sunbeam to nap in. The ringing of her cell phone nearly caused her to drop her toast.

"Moshi moshi?"

)Ichigo, Masya here. You aren't busy around lunch today are you?(

"Not at all! I'm free all day Masaya!"

Ichigo's mother giggled at her daughter. She wistfully remembered the days when she too was young and in love. Ichigo's sudden dash up the stairs broke her from her thoughts.

'_Ah, young love. Ichigo's so lucky to have found such a nice boy. Maybe she should invite him to dinner'_

Fondly remembering the last time Masaya came over she decided to suggest it to Ichigo before she left.

lllllll

Clothes were flying left and right as Ichigo franticly tried to find the perfect outfit.

"This? No. This one? Nah. That one? No way! Masha! Help me!"

"Ichigo date, date!"

"Not helping!"

lllllll

Ichigo came bounding down the stairs, now having picked an outfit to wear.

AN: Light jacket over spaghetti strap top, pleated skirt and laterally striped stockings that came up to just below the skirt; in case you wanted to know

Ichigo turned the corner and was aiming for the door.

"Ah, Ichigo, before you leave-"

Cue the klutz moment. Ichigo turned to look at her mother, nearly losing her balance. In her attempts to keep from falling her purse flies out of her hands, hits the ground and spills its contents.

"- how about you invite your boyfriend here for din…er"

The older Momomiya female bent down and picked up a small square-shaped package. Ichigo broke out in a cold sweat.

"Ichigo, why is this in your purse?"

"It's um I can ah-"

"Ichigo. Explain"

llllllll

Masaya sat on the bench. It was almost 2:00, and Ichigo was supposed to have met him at 11:30.

'_I hope nothing bad happened to her'_

"Nyaaa!! I'm late!"

'_Oh good, she's here'_

"Ichigo! Are you ready to go or should we stay here for a moment?"

"Masaya!"

Ichigo glomped her boyfriend. She snuggled into his chest as he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I missed lunch. Mom…kinda lectured me for awhile"

"Is something the matter?"

"She wants to invite you to dinner… "

"I'm happy to come, but… there's nothing wrong, is there?"

Ichigo nervously fidgeted under Masaya's gaze.

"Ichigo. Please talk to me"

"She knows… about y'know… us and …"

"Oh. I see. Um, we're still allowed to go out with each other, right?"

"Oh that! Sure! No problems there. Ha ha ha"

'_Mou! This is so nerve racking! Why did Mom have to give me that lecture on foreplay!'_

Deciding to just skip lunch the pair got some drinks from a vending machine and did some window shopping. After a time Masaya spoke up.

"Ichigo, despite what happened earlier is it okay if we.."

"Nan?"

Masaya blushed as he subtly gestured toward a certain building that rented rooms. Catching his hint Ichigo also turned a shade of red.

"Ah. I. I-if you want to I won't say no"

Masaya gripped Ichigo's hand tightly and lead his girlfriend to the-well is should be obvious by now that it is a love hotel.

lllllll

The young couple sat nervously on the edge of the bed. Masaya chuckled.

"It's a little awkward isn't it?"

"Y-yeah. Even if we have already…"

Masaya slowly put his arm around Ichigo's waist. He leaned closer to her and she smiled up at him. Their lips met in a kiss. Ichigo upped the ante by sliding into his lap; Masaya responded by pushing his tongue past her lips. Ichigo moaned in appreciation then ended the kiss abruptly. Masaya looked at her in confused manner and Ichigo playfully licked his nose. She then got off his lap and knelt at the foot of the bed. Before Masaya could say anything Ichigo had unfastened his pants and had began licking his member. He was speechless as she began rearranging clothes; exposing first her underwear then the skin underneath. His mind went completely blank when Ichigo began to pleasure herself, still while giving him a blowjob. Sneaking a sultry look at his face Ichigo smiled.

'_This is just like Mom said it would go. I didn't think it would be so-'_

A sudden eruption in her mouth sent Ichigo into a fit of coughing, spitting out the white fluid. Masaya snapped back into reality.

"Ichigo! Daijoubu?!"

"Heki heki"

Spitting one final time Ichigo wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She put on an annoyed face.

"Mou, couldn't you warn me about when you cum?"

"Gomen. I'll do better this time"

Masaya hefted the girl up and tossed her on the bed. He showered her stomach with kisses. Ichigo squirmed playfully underneath him. Standing he put on a condom then gently entered her.

"Ah! Masaya! It feels so good"

"Then you'll like this even better"

Masaya gripped the back of Ichigo's knees and pushed her legs forward.

"Nya!! Such a perverted position!"

Powerfully thrusting into her Masaya enjoyed the sounds his girlfriend made, oddly enough also crossing his mind was why her neko mimi always seemed to appear when the two were being intimate like this.

'I'll wonder about that later. I need to return the favor Ichigo gave me'

lllllllll

A slightly haggard Masaya and an extra perky looking Ichigo walked hand in hand towards the exit. Before they could they bumped into the pair in front of them.

"Ah, sorry we weren't-Minto?!"

"Ichigo?!"

"Oh. Hey Ichigo, Aoyama"

Masaya coughed nervously.

'_How can Zakuro keep such a straight face in an awkward situation like this?'_

Nihongo no jisho

Neko cat

Mimi ear/ears

Heki I'm fine; usually doubled

Daijoubu Are you alright?


	7. Chapter 7

All eyes spun toward the front of the room where the examiners were standing

AN: This chapter starts at approximately the same time as the previous chapter

_Flasback_

Zakuro yawned widely. Casting a lackluster glance toward the clock she noticed it was almost noon. She scratched herself in an undignified manner and flopped back onto the bed. A small moan alerted her to Minto's still sleeping form. Spying the vibrator from the night before Zakuro was struck with an evil idea. Unconsciously wagging her tail, Zakuro carefully placed the device near her lover's folds. Minto stirred, but did not wake up. Zakuro then turned the vibrator on to its highest setting.

"EEEEEEEEEK!!"

Zakuro laughed as Minto woke up instantly, nearly falling off the bed.

"Oneesama! How could you do such a thing!"

"Gomen ne!" Zakuro stated playfully.

She then pounced on Minto, pinning the smaller girl beneath her. She then began to nip and lick at Minto's neck.

"You don't mean that at all!"

"True."

Zakuro moved to tongue Minto's ear eliciting a surprised gasp from the bird girl.

"Ah! You hentai!"

"If you thought that was perverted, what about this?"

"KYAAAAA!!"

Zakuro took the still activated vibrator and shoved it deep inside Minto. Zakuro then muffled Minto's cries with her tongue. After some initial resistance the smaller girl gave her lover a soft moan. Zakuro smiled at Minto's acceptance.

lllllllll

Some time later the two exit the room.

"Oneesama, about that… "

"Relax. I have the only negative and I'll develop it myself. No one else will see it."

"But it was so dirty. I feel embarrassed."

"I know. I love it when you're blushing."

"Oneesama is such a pervert."

"But you love me anyway."

Before Minto could respond she bumped into another person leaving the love hotel.

_End of flashback_

"Ah, sorry we weren't-Minto?!"

"Ichigo?!"

"Oh. Hey Ichigo, Aoyama"

Masaya coughed nervously. Ichigo's eyes were darting back and forth between Minto and Zakuro.

"You two were here doing… stuff. So um…"

"Well you were too. I didn't think you were that far along in your relationship"

"Oi! Masaya and I were just-I mean-"

Zakuro turned toward Masaya.

"It was good, wasn't it?"

"Er.. um.. yes but…This is a bit of an awkward situation"

"Well it's over now. My ride's here. Let's go Kotori-chan"

"Oh, right. Ja ne Ichigo"

Zakuro and Minto entered the limo. It sped off in the direction of the airport leaving Ichigo and Masaya standing in front of the love hotel.

"That was so nerve-wracking!"

"Ichigo, when was that dinner supposed to be? Tonight or some other night?"

"Dinner wha? Oh no! Mom said it was tonight!"

llllllllllllllll

Back inside the limo with Zakuro and Minto the mood was much more somber. Zakuro hadn't said anything nor had she done anything since they got in. Minto was worried. Carefully taking Zakuro's hand in her own she looked up at her lover's face.

"Oneesama? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"But-"

"I said I'm fine!"

"If you say so."

Minto pulled her hand away. Zakuro immediately regretted what she said. She reached out for Minto's shoulder only to stop half way.

"I…I 'm sorry. It just that I..."

The limo halted, having reached its destination. Zakuro grabbed her bag and opened the door. She swung one foot out.

"It's hard for me. You know how long it took me just to open up to you guys as a friend."

Minto was quite confused at Zakuro's action, so she managed to ask, "What are you trying to say?"

"It's just that…I… "

Zakuro suddenly stood up outside the door, pulling Minto out along with her. Bewildered, Minto barely kept herself from falling.

"I LOVE YOU!!"

"Ah!? O-oneesama?"

"I… I really mean it…I just"

"I love you too Oneesama!"

"Kotori-chan!"

Zakuro pulled Minto into a tight embrace, punctuated by a soul searing kiss. Tears of joy ran down Minto's cheeks just before they separated. The flight number for Zakuro's plane was announced over the PA system.

"I guess this is goodbye… for awhile"

"We can still call each other Oneesama"

"I'll miss you so much"

Zakuro began to walk away, one hand lingering in Minto's. Another step and just their fingers touched. Finally they were apart. Zakuro turned toward the building and went inside. Minto retreated back inside the limo. After giving the driver orders to return her to the Aizawa estate she cast a longing look in the direction Zakuro had gone.

'_Oneesama… '_

Nihongo no jisho Japanese dictionary

Hentai pervert

Gomen ne I'm sorry

Ja ne See you later


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo sighed. It was between classes and she just felt drained. She put her head down on her desk.

"Aw, what's the matter Ichigo?"

"Couldn't find a sunbeam to nap in?"

"Nya! I 'm not a cat!"

Moe and Miwa giggled. Ichigo laughed along with them, the 'her not being a cat' joke not so much a big deal anymore.

"But seriously Ichigo, you seem kinda down"

"Aoyama didn't do anything wrong did he?"

"Of course not! Masaya wouldn't ever do anything bad… it was just really tiring over the weekend"

Moe nudged Miwa and spoke in a none-too-clandestine manner.

"And just what could make our Ichigo lose sleep? Sounds suspicious to me"

Miwa replied in shocked tone of voice.

"Oh heavens! What could you possibly mean?"

"Knock it off! It wasn't like that!"

Her friends cast unbelieving eyes at her. Determined not to give them anymore to tease her with, Ichigo explained in a very calm way.

"The only thing that happened is Masaya coming to dinner at my house with my parents there"

Now it was Moe and Miwa's turn to sigh.

"How boring"

"And here I thought it was because Aoyama kept you up all night"

Satisfied Ichigo smiled. Seeing this, her friends seized their chance.

"They must have had all their sex during the day"

"Easier to avoid the parents that way"

"NYAA!! YOU GUYS!"

A thoroughly red-faced was prevented from getting back at her friends due to the next class starting.

llllllllllll

After work at the Café Ichigo recounted her tale to Retasu and Minto.

"It was so embarrassing! How could they say that kind of stuff!"

"But Ichigo, you were having sex during the day-"

"That doesn't mean I want the world to know!"

Retasu was about to ask why Minto knew when Ichigo was… having relations but decided that she probably didn't want to know. Meanwhile in the kitchen Purin complained to Keiichiro.

"Why did they send me in here na no da?"

"I'm sure they have a reason and don't mean to hurt your feelings"

"But-AH! They must be having an adult conversation! And they're leaving me out of it na no da!"

"Ano I'm certain that that isn't the case"

But try as he might to persuade the young girl, she had already left.

"Oh fudge"

The sound of multiple objects crashing to the floor served only to remind Keiichiro to order replacements the next day.

llllllllllll

Outside Retasu and Purin had already walked home. Minto was waiting for her driver to pick her up and Ichigo was keeping her company.

"How does that girl manage to break so much stuff anyway?"

Minto didn't respond, only sighed deeply. Ichigo decided to try and cheer her up.

"What's wrong? Feeling bad cause you're not getting any?"

"….Yeah…"

"Nyan? Seriously? I was just trying to make a joke"

"Oneesama left the vibrator with me but… I would have liked to have a picture"

Ichigo chose to ignore the part about the vibrator and instead asked about the picture.

"But don't you have tons of pictures of Zakuro?"

"Not like the one Oneesama took of me before she left"

"So was it a special shot of just the tw-"

"I was naked and holding my dripping wet pussy open"

And at that Ichigo lost consciousness. She awoke in Minto's room.

"Hah? How'd I get here?"

"I brought you. I… I need to talk and… well you are the only one I can think of to talk to"

'_Isn't that flattering' _"Well I'll be happy to listen. What's on your mind?"

lllllllll

The next day found Ichigo nervously placing an envelope in Masaya's shoe locker. Masaya saw this and called to her, but she scampered off as soon as she heard him. Confused he checked his shoe locker and opened the envelope.

"B-b-bbut this is…."

llllllll

At lunch Ichigo was planning to have lunch with her friends. But being called out to the physical education equipment shed by her boyfriend changed those plans. Once she arrived there Masaya quickly pulled her inside and secured the door.

"Masaya? Wh-"

Masaya silenced her with a kiss and began removing her clothes.

"Masaya! We can't! Not at school! What if-"

"You caused this problem and now you are going to help fix it"

"Problem? Wha?"

"That picture"

"… oh"

Masaya finished getting Ichigo's shirt off and showered her breasts with kisses. A quick zip and her skirt also came off. Pinning her against the secured door Masaya started to bite her neck and slipped a hand into her panties.

"Ah… wait we're…"

"No one will find us and the door's locked from the inside"

Unable to resist the feel of her lover's fingers inside her Ichigo started to show some affection back. Reaching for Masaya's pants she noticed something.

"Huh? You're this hard already?"

"It was the photo. Seeing you like that"

Masaya fingered Ichigo even harder. Ichigo almost didn't stop herself from screaming.

"It turned me on so much"

Letting Ichigo off the door he undid his pants and put on a condom. Seeing this Ichigo got down on all fours.

"Then I better let you fuck me"

Not wasting any time Masaya plunged himself deep inside Ichigo. Still worried about getting caught Ichigo bit down on her hand to stifle her cries of passion. Masaya continued to thrust into his girlfriend, much to their mutual pleasure. Unnoticed was the picture in question partly sticking out of Masaya's pocket. A picture of Ichigo posing wearing nothing but one really long ribbon.

lllllll

"Hey Moe, where is Ichigo anyway? She hasn't shown up at all"

"She's probably making out with her boyfriend behind the school. Lucky girl"

"Well if she doesn't manage to come back and eat before afternoon classes its karmic justice"

"Agreed"


	9. Chapter 9

/ -- letter

: – speaker on telephone

'_Another lazy morning. I really miss you Oneesama'_

After dressing herself Minto came downstairs and had breakfast. Her brother was absent again, no big surprise there. But something was different about today.

"Ojousama. A package has arrived for you"

"Ah. Thank you. I believe I'll open it now"

The maid placed the box next to Minto. Minto finished her scone and looked the package over. It was not an overly large box nor was it small. Minto's eyes brightened as she saw the name on the attached letter.

"Ah! It's from Oneesama!"

/ Kotori-chan, make sure you open this alone. And don't forget to enjoy it /

Puzzled Minto rationalized that she was alone enough since none of the servants were close. She peaked inside and then quickly slammed the box shut. Her servants asked if everything was alright but she merely waved them off and rushed back to her room to hide the box. A very red-faced Minto was then off to school

lllllllll

Later that day the café was not overly busy and Minto was joined by Ichigo at her table.

"Hey Minto. Your… suggestion about the photo… it worked"

"I told you it would"

"Hmm. You've looked distracted all day. You really miss Zakuro, don't you?"

"Yeah. But she-"

Minto reddened and turned away.

"Oi, don't stop like that. What about her?"

"snt me ead"

"What? Speak up"

"She sent me beads"

Retasu who had joined them earlier and clapped joyously.

"Oh, she sent you a necklace?"

"… no"

"Then a bracelet?"

Minto's only response was to turn a very bright shade of red.

"Don't tell me it's…"

Seeing Minto blush deeper Retasu similarly turned red. Ichigo was confused.

"If it isn't a necklace or bracelet then what is it?"

"…anal"

"NANI!! SHE GAVE YOU AN-"

Minto and Retasu quickly clamped their hands over Ichigo's mouth. Purin bounced by.

"What are you talking about na no da?"

""NOTHING!!""

llllllllllllll

Late in the day; early in the evening. Zakuro had finally finished the photo session for the day.

'_Rrrr. Those cameramen were so slow today'_

Casting her eyes out the window Zakuro noted a few stars as they began to shine. She sighed and flopped onto the bed.

'_No Kotori-chan. This bites. But at least I still have that photo'_

Taking care to lock the door and close the curtains Zakuro happily fetched the photo from its hiding place. She ran her eyes over it, reexamining it for what felt like the millionth time, drinking in every detail of her lover. Her soft skin, smooth lines, cute little nipples, delicate fingers, not to mention what those fingers were revealing. Zakuro felt her body begin to ache. Giving in to desire she shed her clothes, haphazardly tossing them across the room. Thinking back to another time Zakuro began to twist and pull her nipples, emulating how Minto had done the same. Reaching down Zakuro teased her entrance, her eyes locked on to Minto's in the picture. Her fingers followed the same path ash her eyes, first down one side the up to lightly touch the clitoris. Zakuro then reminded herself of the taste of her lover's juices as he plunged her fingers inside herself. Rolling onto her back Zakuro's other hand joined in; one stimulating her clit as the other pushed ever deeper within herself. As she neared release Zakuro stopped. Looking over to the end table she spied her cell phone. A predatory smirk crossed her features as she snatched it up.

llllllll

Minto was just settling down to read the latest article featuring Zakuro in her room. Suddenly her phone began to ring. She saw that it was Zakuro and answered with a wide smile.

"Moshi Moshi Oneesama!"

:Hey Kotori-chan. What are you up too?:

"I'm just in my room reading. Have you finished your photo sessions for today?"

:Yeah they've been done for a bit. So, what color panties you have on?:

"O-oneesama! That's hardly-"

:Well?:

"The-um, ah…blue"

:Ah, the lacy ones or the string ones?:

"The lacy ones"

Hearing Minto's voice fueled Zakuro's inner fire. Stroking herself Zakuro imagined what her lover looked like wearing nothing but panties.

:I like those. They look so good on my floor:

"Oneesama! Stop! It's embarrassing"

:I'm not wearing any:

Zakuro drank up Minto' reation.

:In fact I'm completely naked. Just lying on the bed here, touching myself:

"Ah- I er um-"

:Now if I was in your room, I think I'd have fun by removing your clothes:

Minto's shortened breath urged Zakuro forward.

Then I'd take one of your nipples in my mouth. I'd lick for a bit, then pull on it with my teeth

Almost by themselves Minto's hands began to emulate Zakuro's desires. Her left hand went under her nightshirt.

:And I wouldn't stop there. I'd move steadily down, and tease your inner thighs:

"Oneesama ah.."

:I'd start licking and nuzzling your pussy; soaking your panties with your juices:

Unseen by Zakuro, Minto had pushed her panties out of the way and was avidly touching herself, driving her delicate fingers ever deeper. Zakuro noticed how ragged Minto's voice had become.

:After I teased you open I'd take your clit into my mouth. Licking and sucking; and at the same time my fingers would penetrate your sweet folds, over and over, your succulent nectar spilling out:

"Ah, One-neesa-ma..ah"

:Do it for me Kotori-chan. I want to hear you cum:

Minto complied, shoving her fingers into herself even more rapidly than before. She fell to her back; cries of pleasure escaping her lips. Zakuro also increased her own ministrations, turned on by the sounds her lover made. With a final push Minto came, her loud outcry also sending Zakuro over the edge. Zakuro listened to Minto's breathing over the cell phone.

:I love you so much Kotori-chan:

"I love you too Oneesama"

:I can't wait till this trip is over. Then I can get a hold of my vociferous Kotori-chan again:

"I..I cannot wait either. I miss you so much"

The pair continued to talk for awhile about nothing in particular. Until Zakuro had a question.

:You have fun with my little present yet?:

"Oneesama!!"

lllll

Moshi moshi – hello; usually said over the telephone


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo mewled as Masaya licked her neck, pulling her down into his lap and moving his hands under her shirt. They maneuvered her bra out of the way and began kneading the soft flesh. Ichigo reached around Masaya's head, tangling her fingers in his hair. He began biting her neck as she moved her other hand to his crotch, rubbing the rapidly stiffening organ.

"P-play with my nipples"

"If you want me too, you dirty girl"

"Shut up and do me you pervert"

"Ha ha. If you say so"

Masaya stopped kissing her neck and concentrated on the catgirl's nipples; rubbing, pinching, pulling. Ichigo arched her back, mewling louder her tail whipping back and forth between her legs. He blew on her neko mimi, making her writhe some more. He was so happy his parents had decided to go on a day trip; leaving him home alone for the whole day.

"Want me to go lower?"

"Yes! Do it now!"

"You certainly are randy today"

"I'm alone with you, in your room, no parents, I don't have work for hours; so yes I'm horny!"

"A change from last time in the equipment shed ne?"

Masaya pushed his hand up Ichigo's skirt and into her soaked panties nearly sending the girl over the edge. As his fingers entered her an orgasm ripped through her, leaving her short of breath, chest heaving. Masaya pulled his fingers out and licked off Ichigo's juices, earning a groan from his lover.

"No fair. I want some cum too. I guess I'll just have to take yours"

Ichigo slid out of Masaya's lap and undid his pants. After freeing his fully erect member from his boxers Ichigo's tongue went to work, licking the shaft and teasing the head. Masaya placed a hand on the back of Ichigo's head, applying a slight pressure. The catgirl took the hint and took his member into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could while using her hands to hold his joystick still.

"Whoa, Ichigo! That's so good!"

As Masaya came Ichigo hungrily swallowed his seed. She sat back, giggling.

"Yummy! Hee hee. That was kinda fun"

"Where did you learn that? It was awesome"

Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"Well you see… Mom is kinda explicit when she talks about, you know, _stuff_ with me"

Masaya blinked then chuckled.

'_Thank you Ichigo's Mom!'_ "So, ready for the main event?"

Ichigo giggled and opened a condom before pouncing on her boyfriend.

llllllll

The end of another tiring work day at Café Mew Mew. The clean up was almost done and Purin's energy level could no longer be contained.

"Nee-chan-tachi won't believe this na no da!"

To keep her relatively still Ichigo and Retasu put a trampoline under the very hyper girl.

"So what is it that we won't believe?"

"Minto-neechan! I saw it na no da!"

"Saw what?"

"I saw it I saw it I saw it na no da!"

The exasperated older mews all sat down while they let Purin bleed off some extra energy.

"Any idea what could make her this lively?"

"Ano… No I can't think of anything Minto-san"

After Purin lost a bit of steam she blurted out the happening that caused her not-sugar-induced sugar high.

"I saw Yuebin's thingie! And he was doing stuff to it na no da!"

The other mews were stunned.

"You caught him masturbating?!"

"That's so ecchi!"

"Why are you telling us this?"

Ichigo's face showed shock, Retasu embarrassment, and Minto slight irritation. Purin hopped off the trampoline and help up her hands.

"It was this big na no da!"

'_That's pretty much the same size as Masaya'_

'_What do I care? I have Oneesama'_

'_I have dildos bigger than that'_

All eyes looked at the green haired girl.

"Nani? Why is everyone lo-OH GOD! I said that out loud!"

Flushed with embarrassment Retasu fled to the bathroom. Purin was just shell-shocked.

"They come bigger na no da?"

Ichigo and Minto just exchanged looks of disbelief. In the kitchen Shirogane and Keiichiro had just finished listening in on the conversation while washing dishes.

"What the hell do they think this place is anyway? Some kind of porn forum or something?"

"It isn't so bad. At least it is after business hours"

Keiichiro calmly stacked the plated he was drying. Shirogane was still elbow deep in soapy water.

"At least. You know what kind of permits we would need to get to make this an adult entertainment business? It would be entirely too much of a hassle"

Keiichigo nodded agreeing with the temperamental blonde but at the same time knowing that Shirogane wouldn't be able to get those images out of his head tonight.

lllllll

Okay yes, the whole reason behind pretty much the whole chapter was just to have Retasu say that line. Yuebin, if you do not know/remember is the 20 year old or so fiancé Purin's father arranged for her in one episode of the anime. He, in all likelihood, will never be mentioned again. Just like how Purin will not be getting involved in any lemon scenes. I have already established the two couples I'm writing about.


	11. Chapter 11

Zakuro had a final photo shoot that would take up the morning and some of the afternoon, so she had an evening flight back home. But that hasn't happened yet. Zakuro and some of her fellow models are eating breakfast in the hotel's restaurant.

"I really wish I could start the day by eating Kotori-chan"

"Well they do have a chicken omelet available until breakfast hours are over, but it doesn't look very cute"

Zakuro rolled her eyes at her fellow model, Poplar. Ironic name as she was very short and retained the childlike appearance lolicons the world over craved. The younger but much more mature looking Maruiko snickered.

"You have something you wish to say?"

"I doubt a chicken is what Zakuro was referring to. Ho ho ho ho"

Maruiko intentionally emphasized her considerable bust as she laughed. Steam puffed out of Poplar's ears.

"Sh-shut up! Don't think you're any more womanly than me just because of your F-cup cow udders!!"

"How dare you! Underdeveloped!"

"Top heavy!"

"Ebi-tan!"

"Meushi-basan!"

"You take that back you're older than me!"

"Biiiiii!"

Zakuro sighed.

'_And these are my peers. Whoopdy freakin' doo'_

llllllll

During the break for lunch Zakuro took a walk and found herself in front of a familiar store. One that she had previously bought a gift for Minto in; and it had a big sale going on. It took all her self control to not let her tail pop out and start waging.

llllllllll

If it wasn't for the distinct click her shoes made on the ground, anyone watching would claim that Minto was walking on air.

'_Oneesama is coming home today!'_

The bright smile on her face radiated pure happiness. All day at her school her fellow students thought that Minto had reached nirvana. It was almost too much for the people around her to bear. Especially while she sat at her usual table in the café.

"Look Minto, I know you're happy Zakuro's coming home today but you need to reign it in a little"

"Ichigo-san is right. The customers are being scared"

Minto's face never changed from its state of utter bliss as she simply sipped her tea. Purin randomly dashed about on top of her ball hoping to direct attention to herself and away from Minto. But nevertheless Minto's beatific countenance did little to affect business. Eventually the time rolled around to closing. Suddenly the doors flew open.

"Kotori-chan!!"

"Oneesama!"

Zakuro practically launched herself at Minto, snatching the bird girl up and seating her on her table. No words were exchanged as Zakuro plunged her tongue deep into Minto's very willing mouth. Much to the shock of the patrons still in attendance. Ichigo began to freak out.

"WTF? You guys! There's still people here you know! Save it for later!"

"Hnn? Oh, right. Here"

Zakuro tossed one of the bags she had been carrying to Ichigo. Minto then found herself being carried again; only this time it was to elsewhere in the café. Purin and Retasu looked over Ichigo's shoulder at the bag. Inside were three labeled objects.

"Huh? Cream flavored body paint?"

Retasu made a squeaking type sound, almost dropping her edible underwear.

"Yay! Candy!"

Purin, always happy to get candy innocently danced around with a box of Spermies. (the candy you love to swallow!) The few customers still remaining kept looking around for the cameras.

llllllllll

In a not often used room Zakuro had previously stored a futon, which she threw open and laid Minto on.

"I missed you so much Kotori-chan"

"I know. I felt the same"

Zakuro pinned Minto beneath her, showering her lover with kisses. Minto squirmed trying to facilitate the removal of her clothing. She stopped and automatically arched her back as Zakuro began biting her chest.

"OH! So rough… play with me harder… I-I like it"

"I love you so much"

"I love you, Oneesama"

Zakuro stripped Minto, revealing her creamy white skin. Resisting the urge to ravish her on the spot Zakuro pulled some items from a small bag.

"I bought these at the same place as my last gift. I hope you like them"

Minto wondered what the thing Zakuro had bought was but became distracted as Zakuro licked and nipped at her nipples. She enjoyed the attention but was confused when Zakuro stopped before she got any real pleasure.

"These are called nipple clamps"

Minto let out a small cry as Zakuro put them on her. Zakuro then rained small nips and pecks all over her lover's body.

'_These are not as good as Oneesama's mouth…'_

"Well? You like them?"

"Y..yes"

"Good. I hope you would"

A relieved Zakuro bit down on Minto's neck and began to work her fingers inside the bird girl's special place. The harder and deeper she went the louder Minto became. Zakuro then switched to the 69 position, burying her face into Minto's folds. With Zakuro on top Minto couldn't arch back and scream so her cries of pleasure were muffled by her lover's slit. Zakuro's tail wagged excitedly as she gorged herself on Minto's juices. It did not take long for the pair to orgasm. Minto laid helplessly and Zakuro spun around to look her in the face.

"I have one other toy. Tell me if it's okay to use"

Minto sat up as Zakuro pulled out her final toy. Zakuro held up the object.

"W-what is that!?"

"It's a double sided strap-on dildo. Even if my Kotori-chan likes it rough I won't use this without permission"

Minto stared at the possibly threatening implement. She did enjoy the things her love usually put inside her, but that was quite a bit bigger. Taking a big breath she made her choice.

"Okay"

"You mean it? I knew there was some reason I loved you"

"Huh? What did you mean by that?"

Zakuro's answer was to pin Minto on the ground again, deep kissing her and placing the dildo on herself. Minto showed her displeasure by lightly bopping her lover. Zakuro ended the kiss.

"You're horrid. Saying you love me for my body"

"And what you let me do to it. And the way you talk. The way you move. The way you deal with others"

Zakuro slowly entered the dildo into Minto. Unfamiliar with all the sensations Minto squirmed and writhed as it went deeper.

"I love _everything_ about you"

Zakuro began pumping into her lover. Minto's world exploded with pleasure. She spread and lifted her legs letting Zakuro in deeper. Soon Zakuro too was affected, making audible grunts in addition to heavy breathing. As the sensations mounted Minto began fondling her breasts and pulling at the nipple clamps. The visual stimulation was more than enough to make Zakuro ram harder into Minto. As they came together Minto's cry was drowned out by Zakuro's howl. The exhausted lovers then settle down in each other's arms.

"You haven't howled for quite awhile"

"You were just exceptionally good today. I love you"

"I love you too"

llllllllll

ebi – shrimp

meushi – cow

tan – cuter form of 'chan'

basan – aunt or generic word for middle aged women

biiii -- sound effect of sticking your tongue out at someone

Yeah, I actually did find a picture of a box of Spermies. I just had to use it in a fic. And which better? I would have the picture on my profile but that might get me kicked off the site.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a Monday. Now that the significance of that has sunk in Ichigo was at school and the first class of the day was physical education. That meant a trip to the locker room to get in the gym uniforms. As they girls were undressing Moe noticed something.

"Ichigo, what's that on your arm?"

"Huh? Oh! That. It's nothing"

"No way Ichigo, that looks serious"

Ichigo panicked, waving her arms franticly.

"No no no no no! It isn't serious Masa-"

The catgirl slapped her hands over her mouth. Miwa looked her in the face accusingly.

"You were about to say the name of your boyfriend weren't you? This isn't healthy!"

"N-no I-"

"Don't deny it! You shou-"

The teacher then came in and ordered them all to hurry and get ready for class. At the end Ichigo was again confronted by her friends.

"I never thought a guy like him would do such a thing! He seemed so nice!"

"You need to get out of this relationship right now! It'll only get worse if you stay!"

Ichigo spazed. As she sputtered about how they had the wrong idea the teacher came over.

"Just what is going on here?"

lllllllllll

"So you were trying to help your friend who is in an abusive relationship"

Moe and Miwa nodded. The teacher looked carefully at Ichigo.

"Your friends just want to help you. There's some pamphlets in the nurses office that you should read too"

"IYAAAA!!"

Ichigo squirmed out of her friends grip, still in her gym uniform, and ran. Moe, Miwa and the teacher pursued.

"You got it all wrong!"

"Come back!"

"We're just trying to help you!"

"No running in the halls!"

Ichigo dashed down the hall faster than her pursuers. Miwa came to a stop.

"We should just go after that prick she's dating!"

"Right! His classroom's this way"

The teacher followed after the two girls. Ichigo stopped short and began chasing them.

"Wait!! Stop!!! He didn't hit me!!"

Ichigo's friends burst into Masaya's classroom.

""We're calling you out Aoyama!!""

Confusion reigned in the room. Masaya turned to the intruders. They gasped. The accused had a black eye.

lllllllll

Ichigo arrived only to have her friends and teacher look at her in horror.

"It wasn't him that was abusive…"

"It was you!"

"NYAA!?!?!"

"We thought you were a nice girl Ichigo"

"How could you lie to your friends like that?"

In order to protect his girlfriend, as her ears were just about to pop out, Masaya took a stand.

llllll

"So it was just you two falling yesterday on a date. We were all worried over nothing then"

The teacher chuckled nervously as many in the class snickered at Ichigo and Masaya. Ichigo's almost legendary klutziness became even more so after the school learned how her pratfalls claimed a new victim. Masaya's fangirls were less than happy and pestered the catgirl the rest of the day.

llllll

Ichigo flopped down on the hotel bed with a heavy sigh. Masaya gently began to undress her.

"I can't believe the day I've had. Having to lie to cover up that bruise I got when we fell out of bed… I told you that position wouldn't work… and all your damn fangirls"

"Sorry about that. There's only so much I can do about them. I apologize for any inconvenience"

Masaya removed her panties then carefully held her up to remove her bra. Ichigo sighed again and laid down on her back. Masaya opened the body paint Ichigo received from Zakuro and slowly painted his girlfriends naked body.

"Oo! That's cold"

"It'll heat up real soon. Itadakimasu"

Ichgo giggled as Masaya stopped painting and began feasting on her. She squirmed under the feather light touches of Masaya's tongue. He smiled and licked harder, paying close attention to her nipples. He then moved down, tracing the path he had painted on her trim stomach all the way to her rapidly moistening hole. Once there he indulged in the mixture of her juices and the cream flavored topping; sending Ichigo into ecstasy. He stood up, preparing to enter her. As he did Ichigo reached over to the body paint, scooping some up in her hand. She let it drip onto herself before slowly licking it off her fingers. Masaya plunged deep into her and crushed his lips to hers. She readily opened her mouth and deep kissed him; her hands finding their way onto his strong back.

llllllll

Later the lovers shared content expressions as they return home, snuggled in each other's arms. Ichigo giggled.

"I love nyotaimori"

"Me too. Chocolate next time?"

lllllllll

Iya – no

Itadakimasu – phrase said before eating in Japanese culture; no English equivalent

Nyotaimori – practice of eating various edibles off a woman's naked body


	13. Chapter 13

It was a lazy day; just hot enough to make you feel lethargic but not sweltering. It was on this day that Ichigo and Minto found themselves in the latter's patio sipping drinks. Ichigo sighed.

"Why does Masaya have kendo practice today? I'm sooo bored!"

"Hmph. It isn't like you are alone in that respect. Oneesama is also unable to be with me today"

"So we're stuck here with nothing to do"

"Sorry my house is just so depressing for you"

"I don't mean it like that!"

"Yes yes. But I am still curious about the incident that occurred the other day…"

Ichigo buried her face in her hands.

"Oh no. Not that again"

"Exactly what was that position the two of you were trying?"

"Oh just drop it! It was weird, awkward, didn't really feel that good, and then there was the whole falling thing-"

"Okay okay I won't bring it up anymore. But you aren't the only one with sexual misadventures"

Ichigo instantly brightened. Giggling she scooted her chair closer to Minto.

"Oh do tell!"

Minto blushed, realizing what she had said aloud.

"Well it was… ugh. This is so embarrassing"

"Dish! C'mon!"

"It was the first time Oneesama tried to use that _gift_ she sent me"

"Oh, you mean those _special_ beads"

"Right. Anyway Oneesama had… suitably prepared me I… I…"

"Well?"

"I… I fa…far… I farted!"

Minto hid her face in shame as Ichigo laughed hard enough to fall out of her chair.

"Must you laugh that much!"

"Hahaha YES! Hahahahaha!"

Thoroughly irritated Minto dumped her drink on Ichigo's head. The catgirl's ears popped out as she shook herself dry.

"What was that for?"

"I never laughed that hard at you"

"That's cause you're never that loud"

Leveling her eyes at her friend Minto chucked another ice cube at Ichigo's head.

"Nya!"

llllllll

That evening Minto slowly brushed her hair in front of her mirror. She looked at her reflection. The powder blue nightgown, her freshly combed locks; the lack of her lover. She sighed despondently.

"Oneesama…"

Silence answered her.

"Maybe I will see Oneesama tomorrow"

"Or right now"

"Oneesama!"

Wolfish features already showing Zakuro captured Minto's lips. The bird girl moaned in relief.

"Miss me today?"

"Yes. I couldn't wait to see you again"

Minto nuzzled Zakuro's chin. Stroking the girl's back Zakuro spied the mirror on the wall. She carried Minto there and had her face it.

"I have an idea. Kiss your reflection"

"Wha? Oneesama?"

"Don't worry. You'll enjoy this. Trust me"

Still unsure Minto tentatively pressed her lips to the glass. Zakuro's tail began wagging as she watched. She reached out to rub Minto's stomach.

"Ooo that's nice. Now more. Deeper"

Obediently following the commands Minto was surprised at how she was reacting. She was enjoying herself in spite of the awkwardness of what she was doing. Zakuro placed her hands on Minto's chest while pressing her own into the bird girl's back.

"You're so beautiful. And you're all mine"

Minto melted at the touch of her lover's tongue on her neck. Zakuro ceased caressing Minto's breasts and pulled her nightgown off. Minto moaned slightly and leaned back into Zakuro's arms.

"Oneesama"

"I want to see your face in ecstasy"

Taking firm hold of the smaller girl's waist Zakuro pushed her against the mirror, the cool glass exciting her exposed skin. Minto gasped as the sensations washed over her, then returned to kissing her reflection without prompting from Zakuro. The wolf girl started biting Minto's neck and running her hands down her sides.

"I love you"

Minto's only response was to shudder in pleasure as an orgasm ran through her. Zakuro didn't give Minto time to speak; she pulled her from the mirror and captured her lips. Gentle whimpers from the bird girl prompted Zakuro to explore her helpless body with her dexterous fingers.

llllllllll

The following day Minto couldn't see her reflection without being reminded of the previous night's escapade. Windows, glasses, even a puddle; anything that could hold an image.

'_I had no idea there were so many reflective surfaces everywhere'_

Minto reddened again as she caught her reflection. She doggedly continued on her way to the Café.

"Minto-neechan!"

"EEEK!"

"Purin is here na no da!"

Minto sighed. The over excitable blonde had popped up out of nowhere as usual and was riding her ball on her hands.

"Hello Purin"

"Why is your face so red na no da?"

"N-no reason"

"Really na no da?"

"It's nothing! Let's just get inside"

Purin giggled as Minto pushed the doors open. Keichiro greeted them.

"Oh hello there you two. How do you like the new décor?"

Seeing the walls covered with dozens of decorative mirrors Minto collapsed in a dead faint. Ichigo looked over her.

"Moshi moshi! Minto! Geez what's her problem?"

Zakuro had an innocent face the rest of the day.

llllllll


	14. Chapter 14

A sigh escaped Ichigo's mouth as Masaya gently caressed her sides. His rough lips tenderly kissed the nape of her neck. The catgirl was in heaven.

"Mmmm Masaya…"

She giggled as her lover began to ease his talented hands into her clothes.

"Momomiya-san"

"Silly Masaya; you don't call me that anymore"

"Oh do I?"

The teacher picked up the sleeping Ichigo's history textbook and held it aloft. She then slammed it down on the desk. The loud noise rocketed Ichigo out of her seat and so high she nearly hit the ceiling. Twitching nervously Ichigo crouched on the floor.

"Glad to see you're back with us in reality. Now can you tell me the answer to the question?"

"Uh uh um ah forty two?"

"Well let me put it this way; MATH WAS LAST PERIOD! THIS IS HISTORY CLASS! NOW GO STAND IN THE HALL!"

Ichigo scrambled to the door as the other students laughed at her. The teacher threw one more comment over her shoulder.

"AND TAKE OFF THOSE STUPID CAT EARS!"

Ichigo cursed herself for getting in the predicament she was in. It had been ages since she fell asleep in class. And to make it worse it was the history teacher; the old biddy that had no qualms about punishing students. Ichigo heaved a huge sigh the nearly spilled the water from the buckets she was holding.

'_The whole class saw my nekomimi. I can't believe I let that happen. At least it seemed they thought it was just a fetish and not real ears'_

Ichigo's head sank as she tried to ready herself for a fresh wave of teasing. Masaya's fangirls were bad enough as it was, but now they had even more ammunition than after the falling incident.

"Oh no! What are they going to say about Masaya?!"

"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!"

"Hai!"

lllllllll

Later that day Masaya was cornered by his fellow kendo club members.

"We heard that new rumor going around. Is it true?"

"What do you mean? I haven't heard anything"

"Ah c'mon dude; the one where your girl wears nekomimi"

"Oh that one well…"

"So it's true? That is so awesome!"

Masaya laughed nervously as the other boys all voiced their opinions.

"I tried to get my girlfriend to do that and she told me to drop dead"

"My girl nearly dumped me when I brought it up"

"Man how'd you get her to cosplay for you? You got to let us know!"

"Come on man! Spill!"

"What else does she wear?"

And for any in the audience who care, this scene took place in the boy's locker room and none of them were wearing shirts. Take in all that shoutakon bait.

llllll

Ichigo trudged between the tables at Café Mew Mew. Retasu picked up on her friend's sudden drop in energy.

"Is everything okay Ichigo-san?"

"I was caught with my ears out at school today"

"Oh no!"

"People thought they were fake but now everyone's teasing me about being a cosplayer. Damn fangirls. Masaya's my man why can't they get over it already"

"Oh dear. That does seem to be a problem"

Minto, having heard Ichigo's statement saunters over.

"So you're into cosplay sex now? Getting adventurous aren't you?"

"Says the girl who has phone sex and uses lots of toys"

"OH it's like that is it? Well I've never did it before having dinner with my parents!"

"You did lie to them so you could have a weekend tryst!"

"Ha! How many times did you go to that love hotel anyway?"

"So what! And your pictures are supposed to be better? How much porn did you make for Zakuro anyway?"

"Oh go get more sex advice from your mother, alley cat!"

"Why you-"

Retasu watched helplessly as the two argued. She tried to speak up but couldn't be heard over the other girls. In one of her rare moments of being loud, Retasu stamped her foot and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"YOU'RE STILL IN PUBLIC!!!"

Now brought back to reality Ichigo and Minto nearly died of embarrassment. They both bolted before anything else happened. Much later that day Ichigo and Masaya were at her home.

"Can this day get any worse?"

"You really shouldn't tempt fate like that Ichigo"

"But Masaya, I've embarrassed myself at school, work, everybody's thinks I'm a total slut and a cosplayer ARG! I just want this day over!"

"Now now. It isn't so bad. You still have me"

Masaya nuzzled his girlfriend's neck as he slowly caressed her body. The gentle pressure relaxed Ichigo, calming her nerves.

"You're so good to me Masaya. This is just what I needed. A nice long cuddle"

"Anything for you Ichigo" _'I think I'll wait a bit before asking her to wear that'_

"Didn't you have a bag with you when you came today?"

"Ah no I don't think I did"

"I could have sworn… oh well"

Masaya chuckled and kissed her hair.

"You just concentrate on relaxing"

Casting a meaningful glance at his bag Masaya continued to pet Ichigo. Time enough for the nurse outfit later. Soon the catgirl was fast asleep.

"It's so cute how your snore sounds like a purr"

"Mmmm… Masaya"

"Yes?"

"'Mere"

The still half-asleep Ichigo groped wildly for Masaya. Playing along he placed her arms around his neck. Giggling she dragged him down into a kiss.

"Mine"

"You're asleep"

Her response was another sloppy kiss. Masaya adjusted her into a sitting position.

"I guess I need to wake you up"

"Nnn… no"

Ichigo glomped her boyfriend and started snoring again. Masaya found himself with his arms trapped by the now completely zonked out catgirl.

"Hm. This would be really bad if her parents show up"

lllllll


	15. Chapter 15

Minto snuggled deeper into her pillow. The full moon shone gently through her window, illuminating her sleeping features. Silently a shadowy figure crept up to the window. Opening it and slipping inside the figure's large furry tail wagged excitedly. The figure's eyes gleamed as she slowly moved to the far side of the bed so her shadow wouldn't fall on Minto. Now in the light Zakuro carefully pulled Minto's covers down, pausing when the bird girl groaned. Eventually Minto was completely uncovered.

'_Now for the pajamas. Lucky for me Kotori-chan is wearing a button up top today'_

Zakuro chuckled softly to herself and began to undo the buttons, starting from the bottom. Minto was on her side, facing Zakuro. Two buttons down and Minto shifted in her sleep, nearly panicking Zakuro. But the crafty wolf girl took the opportunity to push Minto onto her back, exposing the rest of the buttons. Licking her lips Zakuro continued her task, ending by pulling the sides of Minto's top apart. Drinking in the sight Zakuro felt her own excitement rise. She leaned in and undid the tie of Minto's pants. Now nearly lying on top of her lover Zakuro rained feather light touches on Minto's flawless skin. The sleeping girl began moaning as her body reacted to the sensations. Zakuro blew on Minto's rosy pink nipples, adding to the mounting excitation of the bird girl's body. Using her tongue Zakuro began licking Minto's breast, eliciting a cry from the still sleeping girl. Zakuro smiled and took Minto's nipple in her mouth as she wormed her hand into Minto panties. As her skilled fingers found their destination Minto blearily regained concisouness.

"Unnmm. Wha? Ah!"

"Hi there Kotori-chan"

"Oneesama? How-"

Minto's reply was cut off by Zakuro's kiss. Zakuro's fingers plunged deeper into Minto, causing her to cry out into Zakuro's mouth. Zakuro ended the kiss and let Minto regain her breath.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Oneesama, it's so early! Y-you broke into my house!"

"Should I take that as a no?"

"Mou!"

Minto turned away from Zakuro and rolled up, clasping her limbs in a way to prevent her lover from getting at her sensitive bits. Zakuro draped an arm over Minto and kissed the back of her neck.

"So cold. I wanted to surprise you"

"I was certainly surprised. But I do need to sleep"

"I hear the best way to get to sleep is to exhaust yourself a bit"

"Pervert. This qualifies as a crime"

"Fine we'll sleep. But I'm not moving"

With a sigh Minto tried to concentrate on falling asleep. But with Zakuro's gentle breath on her neck and warm body pressed to her back she was finding it nearly impossible.

"Oh alright! We can-"

"Itadakimasu!"

Zakuro again pounced on her lover, hands and mouth exploring Minto's body eliciting squeals of pleasure and delight. Minto surrendered herself to the sensations Zakuro was more than happy to provide. The following day a bleary eyed Minto yawned profusely at the breakfast table. Her brother looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright? You look tired"

"Ah, Oniisama. I just had a less than restful night"

"If you say so"

Minto yawned again as she tried to sip her tea. A concerned look from her brother was answered by a nervous chuckle from the girl. The rest of the day followed in much the same pattern, until she arrived at Café Mew Mew. Retasu watched her friend flop down into her chair with some concern.

"You seem tired. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Please don't mention last night. As pleasurable as it was sleep would have been nicer"

Zakuro draped herself over Minto's shoulders. Speaking breathily into her ear Zakuro tilted Minto's head up his her fingers just under her chin.

"Does that mean you don't like me anymore?"

"Oneesama…"

"What should I do to recapture your interest?"

"Ahhh..."

"Hmm? I didn't hear that clearly. Say it again"

"Nnn…"

"Tell me what you want me to do to you"

Retasu was frozen watching the display before her, as were many of the patrons. Of course not all were and Ichigo was again pulled in twenty directions at once.

"Dammit! Why am I the only one who works around here!"

Inside the kitchen Shirogane angrily slammed the phone down.  
"Fuck. If they keep this us we'll be shut down"

"We could always just bribe someone, or invite them down for a show"

"I don't need any advice from you"

Keiichiro's serene smile served only to piss Shirogane off even more.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh nurse, your examination technique is improving"

The cat eared nurse leaned her head back, the doctor's member exiting her mouth with a wet squelch. She smiled as she continued to pump her hand along his length.

"Thank you doctor. I have been practicing regularly"

"Then show me what else you have learned"

The nurse straightened her posture and took the head in her mouth. She then started working only on the tip, constantly swirling her tongue as she opened her top. The doctor enjoyed the view as his nurse fondled herself.

"This does seem fun"

The nurse stopped her actions and smiled.

"Just you wait"

Taking the doctor's member between her breasts she began rubbing her whole body up and down its length, lightly licking the tip when it came close.

"Ah, nurse. That feels incredible!"

The nurse giggled and increased her speed; it wasn't much longer before the doctor came.

"Oh no! Doctor you made my face all sticky"

"I see. We'll have to do something about that"

The doctor pushed the nurse onto her back and spread her legs. Showing deft movement borne of practice a condom was opened and put on easily.

"Doctor? How will this help?"

"I'm simply going to fuck you so hard you'll forget all about your messy face"

Without any further warning the doctor pulled her panties out of the way thrust into the nurse. He continued roughly pounding away as pleasurable squeals and gasps came out of his nurse.

"Oh Doctor! AH!"

The doctor smirked and grabbed the back of the nurse's knees and pressed them down toward her shoulders.

"See here? Now you can watch me as a pleasure you"

"Ah ah AH! D-doctOR that's so dIRty!"

The doctor could tell his nurse was enjoying herself. Nearing completion himself he sped up his actions. The nurse's gasps got louder, her flushed face and unfocused eyes a testament to the doctor's skill.

"Ah I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

As the nurse panted the doctor sat back and regained his breath as well. After a time Ichigo giggled.

"You were right. Cosplay sex is really hot"

"Any requests for next time?"

"Maybe I'll think of something"

Ichigo shed the nurse's costume and proceeded to make use of the room's shower. An odd thought struck her.

'_Wait, why do I always end up so messy after sex? Maybe I should do something to make Masaya have to shower… other that just being sweaty'_

Picturing images of a messy boyfriend Ichigo quickly decided to end that train of thought.

'_Eugg. Whatever. We still have to go study. Stupid homework'_

At gymnastic practice the other girls cornered Ichigo in the locker room. Flattening herself against the wall Ichigo gulped.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about again?"

A determined gleam lit the other leotard clad girls.

"Is it true?"

"That you and your boyfriend-"

"Do such perverted things-"

"As cosplay while…"

"Doing things?"

Waving her hands in a placating manner Ichigo tried to think of a way to explain. Finding no alternatives, she came out with the truth.

"Well if you do it right, it's kinda hot"

Questioning glares ensued.

"Wh-what I mean is er… know like playing teacher and student, boss and secretary or doctor and nurse, y'know, stuff like that not pretending to be other people just-"

"I get it!"

Relief washed over the catgirl.

"So it's like acting"

"Stuff straight out of TV dramas"

"I might want to try that"

"Which brings to mind another matter"

Again baleful glares were leveled at Ichigo. Instantly replaced with pleading eyes.

""""Help us get boyfriends!""""

Laughing nervously as her teammates kneeled around her Ichigo wondered what kind of crazyness she just got herself into.

'_I hope Masaya doesn't have these kinds of problems'_

Meanwhile, in the kendo training hall:

"Come on man! Share the wealth!"

"You can have Ichigo but give us some of your fangirls at least!"

"Or just some pointers! Help a brother out"

"You owe it to us as friends!"

Masaya sighed. How as he supposed to deal with things like this?


	17. Chapter 17

Zakuro was hard at work boiling something in a large stewpot. Carefully reading the instructions in her new book the wolf girl smirked.

"Just you wait Kotori-chan. I have a whole new experience for you"

Seeing the timer about to go off Zakuro turned it off and commenced the next step out of her book.

"This would really be the time for an insane cackle, were I so inclined"

lllll

At Café Mew Mew Zakuro greeted Minto with a deep kiss in lieu of her usual verbal greeting. Minto stayed flustered; as Zakuro continued to touch her every time she walked by. After closing time Zakuro pinned the bird girl against a wall.

"Wanna come back to my place tonight?"

"Oneesama you are in such a mood today"

"I've been turned on since morning and had no release yet"

"Oh my. Then as the dutiful girlfriend I must provide such to you"

With a predatory grin Zakuro led Minto off. Once sequestered in the confines of her apartment Zakuro took out her surprise.

"Can I tie you up?

"What? But I that…"

"Are you ready? I'll be gentle, at first, but it'll feel so good"

"I… But Oneesama, I'm not sure if this…"

"You know I would never hurt you. Just think of this as a bit of erotic fun"

Zakuro spoke soothingly into Minto ear, slowly stroking the smaller girl's torso. True her Oneesama had always asked before doing anything too, well… perverted… but this was something very very perverted.

'_Asking to tie me up… what is Oneesama thinking? Well I have come to terms with liking rough sex but I'm not sure about this'_

"You like it when I hold you down. This isn't that different"

"Yes it is!"

"Fine then. Prove it"

"…?"

"If I tie you up and you don't like it; I won't ask again. But if you do…"

Zakuro gave her lips a predatory lick as she chuckled darkly. Seeing her Oneesama like that sent chills down Minto's spine.

"Alright"

"Don't worry. You're going to love this"

Minto retained a nervous look as Zakuro took off her clothes and sat her down on the bed. She gasped as the first loop was wrapped around her chest, just under her breasts. Her breathing remained shallow as more loops joined the first, snaking along other tracts, between her breasts, around her arms, over her shoulders. The bird girl jumped when Zakuro began to bind her arms across her back.

"Just relax. You're doing great"

Minto felt good being praised and calmed down. She thought it strange that some simple words of praise would make her more receptive to bondage. With a final knot Zakuro finished and leaned against her lover's back.

"Done. This is called the rope bra. So how is it?"

"It's not as tight as I thought it would be"

"This is designed to hold your arms back and support your breasts. I think it's working well"

To punctuate her statement Zakuro began fondling Minto, using circular motions to accentuate the areas not touched by the rope. Minto surrendered to the sensations, pleasure filled moans echoing across the empty apartment. Reaching back Zakuro produced a new item. Minto squealed when the joined nipple clamps were placed on her.

"Wait Oneesama, why are these connected?"

"That's so I only need one hand to do this"

Zakuro flicked the bar and then gripped the middle. She twisted it from side to side, pulled it and flicked it again. The wolf girl's tail betrayed her delight with Minto's pleasurable reactions.

"Not only does it do that, my free hand can have fun too"

Continuing to work on her lover's nipples Zakuro's hand snaked its way to Minto's rapidly moistening folds. Minto's breathing became ragged as her pleasure mounted.

"Let me hear you cum"

With a final cry of ecstasy Minto obeyed her lover as her body shuddered. Zakuro licked her lips and pushed Minto face down on the bed. She then dove into Minto's still raised hips, lapping up her lover's juices.

"Oneesama! That feels so good!"

Zakuro smiled and grabbed another toy. Continuing to orally stimulate her lover Zakuro gently stretched open Minto's other hole. Minto sighed as she readied herself for a familiar sensation. Slowly the string of beads disappears deep inside the bird girl. With a few playful tugs on the string Zakuro laid Minto on her side. The submissive girl gave another cry of pleasure as Zakuro began grinding her pussy into Minto's. Their mutual ecstasy lasted well into the night.

llll

Ichigo and Minto sighed in unison. Once again sipping tea on Minto's balcony the pair arrived and thought hard over their experiences of the past two days.

"Am I really that weird for liking cosplay sex?"

"No stranger than I for enjoying bondage"

"So you let Zakuro tie you up? Or are you already at the leather harness stage"

"And you are one to talk? So have you done the mahou shoujo losing to the evil one yet?"

"Oh god no. Never. Too close to what that perv Kishu tried to do"

"Gomen"

Minto sighed.

"Maybe we really are strange"

"At least we're gettin' laid"

"And how"

The pair clink their teacups in salute to their significant others.


End file.
